


Remembered

by mayoho



Series: Twin Peaks Drabbles [5]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M, Season 3 Part 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: Cooper drives, Diane thinks.





	Remembered

Diane had forgotten what he is like--yes it’s really me, Cooper. She remembered Cooper’s face lighting up as she poured coffee from a french press. Cooper sitting cross legged on his desk, lines of care melting from his face. Cooper insisting on talking to the Lindbergh family when the Bureau closed the case.

But this is Cooper too--silent, unshakable conviction, focused on the road and something inward. Demanding she kiss him, leaning in slightly before catching himself. But she reaches out to touch his neck, his face, press her lips to his. This is what she fell for.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished re-watching The Return recently, so this is part six zillion of my mental notes, part two of what I've bothered to write down of the Does Cooper Love Diane saga. Diane certainly loves Cooper. 
> 
> I think the thing that resonates most with me as I continue to re-watch Twin Peaks over and over again is how good Cooper is at compartmentalizing. And the way he manages to be fundamentally and unquestionably decent and still have a darker edge to him (because he's a person, and people are never perfect). 
> 
> Cooper in Part 17 is almost a caricature of himself--but not really because there is a significant element of Cooper that is that up beat and on and focused--while Cooper in Part 18 is the version of Cooper that can be a bit selfish when he's tired and is maybe too certain for a person who is flawed (because even the best of us are).
> 
> (Why does the word count in google docs and ao3 handle hyphens differently? I hate having to re-edit after I preview.)
> 
> Con-crit welcome!


End file.
